<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My boyfriend is a TA by Moonlit_Raven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520853">My boyfriend is a TA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven'>Moonlit_Raven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern Era, Romance, Student! reader, TA! Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Raven/pseuds/Moonlit_Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's the responsible TA and you're the not-so-responsible college student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slate-Grey Style: A Levi Ackerman and Reader Collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let me get this straight,” Levi stated, eyes narrowed at your body slouched over the worn wood that was your standard university-issued desk.</p><p>It was midnight on a Thursday, and instead of being holed up in his apartment taking care of work he decided to swing by your dorm to spend some time with his girlfriend. If he knew what he was going to be walking into, he definitely would’ve changed his mind. </p><p>“Hm?” was your only reply, looking up at your grumpy boyfriend that was clearly less than amused at the current condition you were in.</p><p>Though he stood a few feet away, you could easily make out the displeasure on his face. Seeing his furrowed brow and scrunched up nose was just so cute to you, especially when he wasn’t the type to express his emotions so freely. Making sure to turn your body to more properly face him, you waited for Levi to elaborate. </p><p>“Instead of studying for the two back-to-back exams you have tomorrow,” he started, gesturing to the pile of textbooks and notes that looked like they hadn’t been touched all day, “You decided that it would be a good idea to make cocktails and get drunk instead?”</p><p>As he extended a single finger, your eyes followed to take in the sight of an overturned jar of juice, a half-empty bottle of liquor, and nearly overflowing glass of whatever it was that you had concocted. You squinted at the mess and pursed your lips, reaching over slightly to return the jar to a more proper position and. Finishing the small task, you smiled at yourself for straightening up a bit of the mess and turned back around to face your companion that was less than amused by your antics. </p><p>“Baby~” you cooed, giggling at how he grimaced at your choice of a pet-name. </p><p>You were aware of how much he hated that particular nickname as he had told you numerous times that he was not an infant and should not be referred to as one, but at the very moment, you just wanted to mess with him a bit in revenge.  You had been enjoying the feeling of the alcohol making its way through your system when Levi had arrived at your dorm, and now it was like he had rained on your mini festivities.</p><p>“For your information,” you started, sticking out your own finger and wagging it in his direction, “I didn’t decide to ‘get drunk’”. </p><p>You threw his previous words back at him with some air quotes for spice. He rolled his eyes at your sass but stayed silent, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising an eyebrow as if to prompt you to keep going as you were inevitably going to end up digging your own grave. </p><p>“I just happened to get a little buzzed from drinking, that’s all,” you explained with a nod, giving your beloved boyfriend a cheeky grin accompanied by a sloppy wink. </p><p>Levi kept his silence as his eyes traveled up and down your intoxicated form. Eventually he let out a defeated sigh, as if there was no use of talking any sense into you in this state. </p><p>“I don’t even know why you’re so worried,” you voiced, grabbing your drink and taking another sip of the fruity drink.</p><p>From over the rim of your glass, you caught the way that his slate-grey eyes narrowed once more at your words. Unable to help yourself, your gaze trailed up and down his lean frame. Seeing him in more comfortable and casual clothing was always something you found attractive, and at the moment you were debating on if you could entice him into spending the night with you. His gaze narrowed more at your visible attempt of trying to undress him, and you concluded that at this point, the only thing you’d be able to get from him would be a verbal beating. </p><p>“You’re the TA and the professor never does his own grading so it all works out!” </p><p>Silence. Levi blinked at you once. And then blinked once more. You watched as his face fell back into that dead-panned expression that he was infamously known for, and you unintentionally gulped at the intimidating aura that flared up around your boyfriend. Feeling the change in the air of your small dorm room, you quietly placed your glass back on your desk and you felt compelled to say something to ease the atmosphere.</p><p>“A-ah, Levi, I’m sorry,” you apologized, leaning over as you tried to take his hands into yours, “It was just a joke; I would never ask you to abuse your position as TA.”</p><p>He leaned away from your touch and you felt the sting of rejection. Levi was not the type of boyfriend to hold your hand and coddle you. This you knew from the very beginning when the two of you started dating during your sophomore year, and the older man becoming a TA did nothing to change this. If anything, you felt like the added responsibility and authority inadvertently made him urge you to push yourself and be even better. The last thing either of you wanted was for accusations of favoritism to start getting thrown around, especially since both of you belonged to the same department at the university. </p><p>You stirred in your shame and regret for a few moments before you sensed any movement from your significant other. Looking up hesitantly, you expected to be scolded for your words or reprimanded in whatever way he thought would be most appropriate. He didn’t look too upset, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told you to be wary.</p><p>“L-Levi…” you timidly called out, cursing yourself for getting caught drinking and cursing your tongue specifically for being so loose with its words. </p><p>If you didn’t know him so well, you would’ve missed the slight smirk that made its way onto his otherwise frozen features. </p><p>“I’m grading you harder than all the other brats.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really have plans for adding to this story but here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck this shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really need this class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi glanced over in your direction. That last question had been, what, your fifteenth complaint within the last five minutes or so? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he decided to ignore how much you were sounding like the first year brats he had to deal with on a bi-weekly basis and instead focus once more on editing his slide show for the content he would be reviewing in class next week. Though he knew all the material like the back of his hand, he still made sure to check himself against the stack of well-annotated papers every once and awhile just to double-check that he got all the spelling correct and the important dates in order. He didn’t necessarily mind the extra work of creating slides for his class as he had a hard time falling asleep at night anyway, but he did make sure to avoid including full paragraphs as his students always rushed to copy the information down word for word instead of listening to his actual lecture. It didn’t matter how many times he clearly stated that the slides would be posted before class for them to look over, review, print out, and/or take notes on: the damn brats never listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr. Ackerman rushes the slides too much.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How am I supposed to copy everything down and take notes?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck my hand is cramping.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an annoyed sigh at the thought of his stubborn students, Levi tilted his head to the side to crack his neck. Nobody ever said being a TA was glorious, but that didn’t mean he had to take shit from barely legal brats with no clue how to even write a check without having to rush to their phones and consult the internet first. Rolling his shoulders to relax the tense muscles in his back, he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to clear his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes now opened, Levi slightly twisted his body around in order to get a better look at you. While he sat behind the old, dark-oak desk propped against a corner of his small one-bedroom apartment’s tiny living room, you had opted to sit at the couch behind him, books scattered about and your laptop open a foot away upon the glass coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you originally asked about coming over after Levi’s graduate class and spending time with your boyfriend, he warned you that he would be getting work done for the class he was a TA in. You had waved off the warning with a smile, saying that it would be a productive night for the both of you as you planned on doing some reading to finish up your assignments as well. Though Levi was aware that the way you got work done differed from the methods he preferred, there was no way you could justify scrolling through social media instead of reading the opened pdf file on your laptop as being academically productive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi,” he called out, taking note of your movements as you tried to hide your surprise at being addressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” you answered from your position on the couch, casually slipping your phone underneath your thigh to hide it from view as your head, making sure to act natural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes just narrowed at your less-than-subtle antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like those damn brats after I catch them online shopping on their phones during class,” he pointed out, calling you out on your behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just laughed. Dating a TA was definitely interesting, especially one who was as strict as Levi in the classroom. You had a bad habit of procrastinating and Levi never failed to call you out on it, not that you really minded. Even though he taught your class last semester, he never demanded that you get your work done perfectly. Instead, he gave you the motivation to work on assignments yourself, albeit in his own crass way of course, and get everything all done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty as charged,” you replied, sending him a cheeky grin in jest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t really bothered, and to be honest, you would take any chance you could get at the moment to postpone the horribly boring, and frustratingly difficult reading, that you had been assigned in one of your elective classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to actually getting work done?” he questioned you dryly, pointing a lone finger towards the brightly lit screen of your computer that you seemed to have abandoned on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give up,” you stated simply, shrugging your shoulders even though you knew that sooner or later you would have to get back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say a word; he just silently raised an eyebrow at the simple phrase. Though you were well aware of the fact that your boyfriend was internally judging your lack of progress, you couldn’t help but find the blank stare he directed at you extremely attractive. Silence stretched between the two of you for a moment before you let out a groan, sagging against the soft white cushions Levi kept on his couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is just so stupid,” you explained, half-heartedly raising your arm to gesture vaguely at the computer screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi stayed silent, though he did get up from his seat at the desk and slowly made his way over to sit next to you as he waited for you to continue. Once he had gotten himself situated next to you, you pulled yourself together a bit more, and leaned forward towards your laptop, not quite done yet with what you had to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” you continued, scrolling through the pdf, making sure to stop at parts that you deemed nastier than the others, “just look at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck am I supposed to read this shit?” you complained to him, pointing to a section in the text, “It’s a complete block of words! One whole paragraph! For a whole page!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are the spaces? Does the author not know what a space bar is? Did they not have an ‘enter’ key? Or a ‘return’? Who the fuck decided that this was an ideal format for reading text? How the fuck am I supposed to be able to comprehend anything when my eyes can’t even focus and stay on the same line?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally finished with your little rant, you turned to face your boyfriend, raising your own eyebrow this time as you waited to hear what kind of comment he had to make. You were expecting a “tch”, a roll of his eyes, or even a “you complain worse than the brats barely passing my course”. What you weren’t expecting was the amusement in his slate-grey eyes and the slight upturn of his lips. Levi wasn’t the type to smile often, and seeing the rare expression on his face never failed to turn you soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What~?” you pretended to whine, nudging his shoulder with your elbow as you tried to ignore the little butterflies that had made their way into your stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled in response, reaching out and placing a hand on your head, making sure to ruffle your hair around a bit. You pretended to be annoyed at him, turning the other way to give him a bit of silent treatment. Not that you were ever able to stay mad at him for long, even if it was all just pretend.You only lasted a minute before you made your way back to him, and when you did, you couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at how the once endearing smile had turned itself into a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the shitty documents I have to work with for my graduate classes? You’d never stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may or may not have written this to procrastinate doing my own readings whoops lol Too bad I don't have my own Levi to keep me on track...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Essay Compositions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Levi questions the methods you use to write the essays you don't feel like doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just prefacing this by saying that these two characters are adults and meet the age requirement for consuming alcohol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two empty bottles of liquor.<br/>Half a cheeseburger.<br/>And a handful of fries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the very least, you had the mind to make sure your stomach wasn’t completely empty as you imbibed on the alcoholic beverages, so that was one less thing for him to call you out on. You were actually working this time, which came as a slight surprise compared to last week, with the click-clack of your keyboard filling the room as you continued to type away at whatever essay you were currently working on.</p>
<p>If he had to take a guess, the assignment was probably for the class you dreaded the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand anything,” you would always complain to him, a huff of frustration leaving your lips as you glared at whatever chunk of reading your professor had assigned for the week.</p>
<p>And don’t even get him started on the absolute murder that burned in your eyes whenever you’re faced with the apparently “bare-boned, pathetic excuse for a syllabus” your professor had so “graciously” given out.</p>
<p>While being in graduate school is a pain in the ass, Levi doesn’t miss the superfluous bullshit that you as an undergrad still had to deal with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a roll of his slate-grey eyes, Levi turns to his own stack of readings, pen on the standby for whatever annotations he may need to take. Being as familiar with your writing habits as he was, it was only a matter of time before you would ask him to read over your essay for a second perspective on what you had written.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Write drunk, edit sober,” you had told him the first time he pointed out your questionable method of essay composition, grinning widely as you felt a slight warmth in your stomach from the cheap bottle of wine you had picked up from the grocery store after finishing up your last afternoon class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather shit myself than edit whatever jumbled up mess of an argument your mind comes up with,” was his dry response, blinking blankly at the digital document you had opened up and so proudly placed in front of him.</p>
<p>He remembered how you rolled your eyes at him, giving him a small “tsk” as you shook your head.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” you drawled with confidence, taking a small sip of the now room-temperature bottle you had slowly been drinking from all night.</p>
<p>“I’ll take care of all that boring stuff later. I just need you to read over this and tell me what you think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he had his initial doubts at the quality of your writing, the surprising coherency of the essays made your request bearable and even somewhat enjoyable as he flustered you with pointing out whatever errors or inconsistencies you happened to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would he be trying out your method any time soon for his own work?</p>
<p>Most definitely not.</p>
<p>But as long as you kept yourself in check, he could spare the time to look over whatever you needed him to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Each update may or may not just be me procrastinating... Who knows? lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>